


Raise A Glass

by Boom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, I am both unrepentant and truly sorry, ham4all but fanfic because I can't sing for isht, i'm not sure what happened but I blame lin-manuel miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom/pseuds/Boom
Summary: Stiles wants to hear Derek sing, and films it for posterity.





	Raise A Glass

“Come on, Derek,” Stiles coaxed, leaning so he could prop the camera surreptitiously, checking the angle to make sure he had Derek’s face in frame, “How does it go?”

“I’m not singing,” Derek replied, his voice smooth with alcohol and sun exposure, pressing his fingers through Cora’s hair spread over his stomach.

“Derek, don’t be a brat,” Cora slapped his elbow, “It’s such a good song.”

“It’s not even a main song,” Derek whined, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

“What’s Derek not doing?” Laura asked, standing over their little group. Daniel trotted up moments later, still wet from the surf and flopping to cuddle up next to his brother and sister. Derek awkwardly wrapped his arm around him, still trying to brush Cora’s hair

“He won’t sing Hamilton,” Stiles said.

Laura gasped, “Derek. You have to.”

“No,” Derek moaned.

“I’ll sing too,” Daniel offered, “Wait I’m cold.”

“Your towels on top,” Derek motioned, eyes shut as he tried to finish his already finished beer.

“I’ll get you another if you sing,” Laura coaxed.

“Can I have one too?” Cora asked.

“No,” Derek and Laura said together.

“Guys,” Stiles checked the camera again, “Come on, Derek. Just once.”

Derek grumbled, then held out his hand, “Beer me.”

Laura graciously opened another beer for him, which he promptly set at his hip and forgot about. He sighed, “Someone start.”

Cora laughed, hitting him again, “You’re such a baby.”

“I’ll start!” Daniel said, wrapped in his towel, “How does it start?”

Laura sighed, rolling her eyes as she took a seat next to Stiles, raised her glass, and began dutifully, “I may not live to see our glory.”

“I may not live to see our glory,” Cora replied, holding up her empty hand in the shape of a cup.

“But I will gladly join the fight.”

“But I will gladly join the fight,” Daniel joined in excitedly, raising his own invisible cup.

“And when our children tell our story.”

“And when our children tell our story,” they sang. Derek sighed.

“They’ll tell the story of tonight.”

“Let’s have another round tonight!” Daniel announced.

“Let’s have another round tonight,” Cora added in a terrible french accent.

“Let’s have another round tonight,” Laura raised her glass again and drank.

Derek raised his own glass, eyes still closed, “Raise your glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you…” He took a deep breath, “Raise a glass to the four of us, tomorrow there’ll be more of us!”

Daniel giggled at that as Laura chimed in, “Telling the story of tonight, they’ll tell the story of tonight.”

“Raise a glass to freedom,” Cora and Derek sang, “Something they can never take away,”

“No matter what they tell you,” Laura encouraged.

“Let’s have another round tonight.”

“Raise a glass to the four of us,” Derek called, then together, “Tomorrow they’ll be more of us! Telling the story of tonight…”

“Let’s have another round tonight,” Laura, Daniel, and Cora sang.

“They’ll tell the story of tonight,” Derek sang.

“Raise a glass to freedom,” his siblings said again.  


“They’ll tell the story of tonight...” Derek set down his beer, again forgotten.

“They’ll tell the story of tonight,” Cora concluded with a sigh.

Daniel giggled, burying his face in his towel.

“See, was that so bad?” Stiles asked, quietly turning off the camera.

“Yes,” Derek said sourly through his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I don't know either, have a good day.


End file.
